Supreme Lead News
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: The esteemed Supreme Leader of the KND was just having a normal day in her office when a guest came to her. 10/362 friendship. 1/362 at core. 86/60 implied. 10/11.0 hint. And other mixes, just request and it may happen.
1. Interview

**I won't bore you with details, or anything like that, you clicked here to read about Rachel, and you'll read about Rachel.**

**DISCLAIMER: KND is not mine, nor is anything here only the story itself.**

* * *

><p>The Supreme Leader personal office, a personalized room for the Kids Next Door's most esteemed leader: the Supreme Leader. Albeit a little too adult for most of their tastes, the operatives and high ranks had come to learn that the Supreme Leader had quiet a lot of work on their shoulders, so the least they could offer them was a place where they wouldn't have to deal with the constant whines for more candy, the pleas for extra units to aide them against adults, or even pestering questions over if their hat looked nice. The room itself was virtually sound proof aside from the wooden door and single window that saw out into the vast void of the glittering space. But, operatives knew well enough that their current Supreme Leader -Rachel McKenzie, Numbuh 362- would always welcome individuals into her office if they wanted to speak personally about their sectors, team mates, personal matters, whatever they came to her for, and she loved having one on one talks… Until that one on one talk comes down to One.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking deeply into a single picture frame she kept on her desk that she now held in her hand, Rachel sighed solemnly. The fingers of her free hand glided softly against the sheen of the glass on the frame before a light knock clacked against her office door. Flinching out of her daze, she put her picture frame back down on her office table and folded her arms onto her lap before clearing her throat, "It's opened."<p>

Opening the door with not so much of a creek, a bright, red haired girl wearing a white blouse and a green wool vest stepped in with curiosity brimming in her jade eyes. A soft but professional smile graced across Rachel's soft face and she waved a hand to her. "Ah, Numbuh 10, it's good to see you," she greeted honestly.

Acting on the gesture given to her, Numbuh 10 stepped forward and clicked the wooden door closed behind her. Still sporting a sneaky but earnest smile across her lips, she took a seat on the other side of the Supreme Leader's desk. "You and your sector put on a great news show last night," Rachel pointed out with a friendly chuckle, "I never expected Rainbow Munchies to be made from Rainbow Monkey dolls… go figure."

Numbuh 10 nodded in agreement, but in all honesty she wasn't paying much attention to Rachel's words. Her curious intrigue had started to take notes of the Supreme Leader's office. It didn't surprise the young reporter that the steel plate walls had no wall hangings on it, kids didn't really like those "I hate Monday" posters anyway. But what did peak her intrigue was her desk. Clutters of papers seemed carelessly strewed across the face of it aside from three spots; one being a picture frame that was facing Rachel, a computer monitor and key board –albeit the keyboard seeming to have root beer smudged across it—, and finally a half eaten meatball sub at the edge of the table. "…Sorry about the mess," Rachel laughed after picking up on Numbuh 10's eye motions. "The work of a Leader is never done, right?"

Slowly lifting her eyes off the messy desk, Numbuh 10 giggled. "I know how that is, my sector would've fallen apart a long time ago without me," explained Numbuh 10.

"I can imagine… Now, I'm sure you didn't come here to small talk with me," Rachel joked, taking a quick moment to adjust a small pile of papers, "So what can I do you for, Numbuh 10?"

Numbuh 10 put up a defying hand to Rachel and shook her head, still not faltering her warm smile. "My sector mates and viewers call me Numbuh 10… You're a friend, and better yet…" Numbuh 10 stopped her hand gesture then looked to Rachel with sly shimmer in her jade orbs, "you're a friend of the _family._"

Uneasily picking up on Numbuh 10's hint, Rachel shifted in her arm chair and scratch her chin nervously. "Uh, alright, so, what should I call you then?" Rachel attempted to shift the focus off her, faltering her smile ever so slight with nervous airy laughs.

Obviously seeing that Rachel was slightly burdened with that last comment, Numbuh 10 sat her back to the chair before answering sweetly, "Riley, you can call me Riley."

"Riley?" Rachel repeated to herself, scratching her chin for a quick second before shrugging, "well alright Riley, what'd you come to talk about?"

Cuing in on that single sentence, a small note pad and pencil were produced out from a pocket in Riley's vest. She skillfully twirled the pencil on the points of her fingers before holding it at the ready to write with a tap of the lead against the white of the note pad. At first Rachel was taken by surprised by this, than took into account who it exactly was that was sitting on the other side of the desk and softened her surprise. "A news anchor's work is never done I see," Riley shrugged and leaned forward a little at Rachel's words.

"Just need a story for tonight's news," informed the anchorwoman as she wrote something swiftly on her note pad, "feeling up for an interview?"

A moment passed before Rachel replied, taking the decretive helmet from off her head and letting her bright gold hair drop lightly to her shoulders. "Alright, I got an hour to kill," she informed the now brightly grinning Riley.

"Great, soooo…" Riley gently flicked through note pages in her pad and came to a stop at one that already had a few scribbled words on it, "is it hard being leader of the Kids Next Door?"

With a soft laugh, Rachel perked a brow up before asking in turn, "Where were you last month when I called in a game of Tag?"

"Oh right, guess it's not too easy,"

"Not at all… But it's worth it in the long run I guess," Rachel admitted, taking a soft eyed glance at the picture on her desk.

She quickly scribbled down Rachel's answer and moved onto the next question, folding a leg over the other for more comfort. "Do you get any time to yourself?"

Sighing before answering, Rachel weakly chuckled while fussing with a few papers that were cluttered on her desk. "If these papers any indication of the time I have to myself; but no, the only time I get to myself is when I get to go home and go to bed… But even that's only five hours," Rachel joked, invoking a slight ease to Riley.

"You're an unbreakable wall, aren't you?" Riley joked while scribbling down a few more notes.

"Not even close. The leaders before me had better nerves then I'll ever have," Rachel laughed off.

Riley, in the midst of writing down that answer locked her jade eyes to Rachel's steel grey eyes from across her desk. "Maybe… But when Chad's birthday came around, those nerves broke _pretty_ fast," she both pointed out and comforted Rachel.

First opening her eyes with some surprise, Rachel slowly sunk into those words and nodded with appreciation. "Thanks Riley… I for one plan to accept my decommissioning with honor," though Riley felt unseated hearing the phrase 'decommission', she wrote Rachel's quote down.

"Do you plan on handing the torch of Supreme Leadership to anyone in particular? Or just leave it up for everyone else to decide?"

Rachel pursed her lips in thought before letting out a deep sigh along with a smile. "I have a few in mind," she admitted, then saw a sly look in Riley's eyes along with a smirk, "but I'm not saying that."

"Can't blame a girl for fishing," Riley shrugged her shoulders and dropped her sly expression. "Anyway, I only have two questions left for you," Rachel nodded with understanding and readied herself for whatever question she was going to ask. "Do you have anyone close to you?"

"Of course. I have Fanny, we go way back, even before the Kids Next Door," she laughed lightly before groaning nervously, "she's uh… she's changed quite a lot since then… There's also Patton, we met on my second day on the Arctic Base when I was a cadet… Oh, I have my brother, Harvey, and—"

"A boyfriend?" Riley interrupted, bringing Rachel to stiffen up and leave her mouth agape.

The air grew thick around Rachel as she shrunk down into her seat, twiddling her thumbs shakily. She bit her bottom lip while averting her eyes away from Riley, who had put a cocky smile on her face. "A boyfriend? No, I'm single…" she stammered out.

"Do you _want_ one?"

Rachel quickly gained her composer and smirked back at Riley with folded arms. "That's three questions," with Rachel pointing that out, Riley snapped her fingers and frowned.

"Crud!" Riley cursed, writing yet another note down.

Rachel moved from out from behind her desk and to Riley's side, offering her a hand. "Better luck next time," Riley sighed sadly but shook her hand with a bright smile.

"Ah well, I got a story about our Leader, that's worth enough," she submitted whilst getting up from her chair and tucking her not pad into her vest and her pencil behind her ear.

"I'll be watching to see how it turns out," Rachel added before Riley disappeared behind the closing wooden door of her office.

Hearing her shoes clack away on the metallic flooring of the outer hallway, Rachel loosened her shoulders and let out a soft exhale. "Close call…" talking to herself, she leaned onto the face of the desk and picked up the single picture frame on her desk and brought it to her face, "…surprised she didn't look at this."

A warm, compassionate smile graced upon Rachel's face as she looked at the picture behind the glassy protection of the frame. Within the picture, a vision of a younger looking Rachel holding an apparently laughing Patton and Fanny under one arm each, their head gear both being off revealing their hair. But that picture alone wasn't what was holding attention, there was a second smaller one clipped to the top right corner of the frame. In that one small, square photo was a bold headed boy wearing a red turtle neck, saluting off into the distance. She ran her thumb against it, feeling its slick coating and smiled. "As long as I got you three… I'm not that afraid of what's next…" she sighed once more, clacking the picture frame down onto the desk.

Though it was faint, and she was sure it was her imagination, but as she put the frame down and silence took the room, she could swear she heard the faintest sound of pencil etching against paper…

* * *

><p>"-In conclusion, Count Spankulot really took a, <em>splanking<em>," the pudgy, black anchorboy joked, slapping his knee and nudging the red haired girl to his side who groaned at his joke and pressed her palm to her forehead. "You see what I did there? It's a-"

"A play on words, yeah..." she cut him off, moving away from him slightly then turning to the camera with her crowd pleasing smile, "In other news, I had a personal girl-to-girl talk with our very own Supreme Leader Numbuh 362..." the news crew and those at their tree houses or the Moon Base listened intently to what it was that Numbuh 10, the star of KNN's show, had to tell them...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ho, that was fun to write, and it didn't take anymore then a day, go figure. Anyway, tell me if you enjoyed it or if you want me to write more on these developments. I'd be glad to take requests in the KND department seeing as it's breezy to think of flow for these ^^. Anyway, enjoy yourselves out there.<strong>

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


	2. Report

**Did i need to do this? No... Am I happy I did it? Pretty much... Are you happy I did this? We'll see. lol.**

**Some people seemed happy with an idea i continued this, so i decided why not. Here you go, the next step. By the way, in this story, there is hinting at couples and focusing on the couples. Can YOU see which is which? We'll see... Have fun and remember to have fun.**

* * *

><p>All around the world, and indeed in space as well, children's eyes were fixed to whatever KND TV screen they could glue themselves to. Hushes all around had risen in anticipation of what it was that Numbuh 10, Co-Anchorwoman of the Kids Next Door Nightly News, had to say about her interview with the honored Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362. Numbuh 10 gave a slight flip of her hair before continuing her story, looking to the camera with determined jade eyes. "It has been reported and speculated that our Supreme Leader was planning on leaving we members of the Kids Next Door to decide who would be our new leader after she would be…" a momentary paused took Numbuh 10, along with an unease to the station members around her, "Decommissioned… But I want to set the record straight with that."<p>

"Really? She talked to you about that kind of stuff?" Numbuh 11.0 questioned, turning his chair slightly so he could look at his co-anchor straight on.

Numbuh 10 glanced at her pudgy co-anchor slightly before giving a soft but attracting smile. "Of course. When you get two girls like us together, talking is just _bound_ to happen," a chorus of snickers chimed throughout the studio at Numbuh10's off the cuff joke, even bringing Numbuh 11.0 to hit the table along with a hearty laugh. "But," returning her gaze to the camera, she folded her hands on the news desk before her, which was made from a wooden door that still had a knob in it, "all seriousness now. Our most powerful, cool, and all around awesomely awesome Supreme Leader had told me that such a worry won't be put down on any of us when she unfortunately is decommissioned."

"Well then what'll happen?" Numbuh 11.0 asked curiously, his coal eyes hungry with intrigue.

"I'm glad you asked, 11.0. You see, our Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362—"

* * *

><p>The door to Rachel's privet office opened slowly as Rachel, fixing her decretive leader helmet on to her head, bounded out with her usual commanding stature into the metallic hall way of the Moon Base. As she walked the cool hallway of the Moon Base, she noted a lack of rushing operatives in the hall ways; but not only that, there wasn't anyone other then her in the hallway. Her steps came to a halt and she cocked one of her brows up in intrigue. Normally, she enjoyed going down the hallway without anyone pestering her about Father's latest plans, the newest 2x4 tech invention, or someone taking the last slice of pizza unfairly; but normally there would at least be a sound of someone walking about or working in the halls. But, there wasn't anything, only the meek sound of buzzing coming from the lights above her head. "…No one docking in the bay," she muttered with a quick look out the window at the vacant docking bay hatch, "no one laughing in the halls… I don't even hear Fanny yelling at a boy…" she mused to herself, scratching under her chin in thought.<p>

In the midst of her thought a distant chatter came to her ear from further down the hall, in the direction of the cafeteria. She followed the slight chatter through the hallway with curiosity growing at each step. But, before she set foot through the cafeteria's double doors, she halted herself and looked above the door at a black frame, circular clock right above the door frame. Slowly, it came to her what it must've been, melting into a warm smile and dismissive chuckle. "KNN…" remembering the airtime of the show, she opened the double doors to the cafeteria and was welcomed with the sight of hundreds of operatives and scientists gathered around the room, looking to a massive, flat screen TV that was installed into south wall of the cafeteria.

Not a single operative had taken a look at whoever it was that opened the doors, all of which were to fixed on watching the screen and listening to the sound system around the room. Numbuh 362 shrugged and moved to a position off to the side that she could see the screen clearly as well. _"Well, won't hurt to watch a little TV…"_ she admitted to herself mentally, joining everyone else in looking up at the screen.

On the massive screen, the camera was fixed on a stern faced Numbuh 10, holding a hush to all the operatives. "Our Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362—"

"_Huh, guess she did use that interview we did—wait… what part is she using…?" _slowly, Rachel's composure shriveled up and her eyes grew wide.

"—has informed me that she is, in fact, considering certain operatives to take her place as Supreme Leader after her," Numbuh 10 announced to the camera flatly, striking up a wave of gasps from not only the studio but all throughout the Moon Base, including one from an awestruck Rachel standing off to the side.

"Oh my! Did she say anymore about this?" Numbuh 11.0 pressed, speaking on behalf of all kids watching the show at that moment.

Numbuh 10 replied with a disappointed shake of her head. "No, 11.0. I don't… Our brilliant Supreme Leader was quick enough to cut me off from questioned on that any further," Numbuh 10 smiled at the camera, only this time, no one laughed or anything, all still completely in awe about her previous report. "Anyway, this has been the Nightly News. I'm Numbuh 10," Numbuh 10 tilted her head slightly with a cutesy smile at the camera.

"Oh um, I'm Numbuh 11.0," he shook of his shock and looked to the camera as well, waving slightly with his left hand.

"And remember, stay young," Numbuh 10 signed off before the screen went to a blue screen with the KNN logo in the center of the screen.

A few moments passed before anyone made a move out of their surprise and turned the TV off, starting up whispers amongst the operatives about what they just heard. _"Crud... I should've known this'd happen…" _Rachel mentally scolded herself before taking in a deep sigh, _"well… At least it can't get any—"_ before she could finish her thought, she felt the room's attention shift at the sound of her exhale of breath, _"—worse?"_

Every eye was targeted in her direction, eyeing their Supreme Leader down by every inch. Letting an airy laugh escape her now nervously smiling lips, she waved at them ever so slightly. "Hello… Operatives…" she greeted them all, worry barely masked in her tone.

Slowly, the mass of operatives worked their way out of the room, never once breaking their eyes off her for any of them. Rachel remained in place until -what she thought was all but her- was left in the room. Almost immediately following the closing of the double doors of the cafeteria, Rachel exploded out a deep groan and a slump of her shoulders. But before she sunk into her own grief, a familiar friend's voice snapped her back with a simple, "Ye' alright, sir?"

Rachel staggered slightly to retake her usual stature as she looked over to the red haired girl that had walked up to her. "I'm fine, Fanny. Thanks… But why didn't you leave with all the others?" Rachel queered, smirking a little at her Scottish friend.

"Ah, yer' well bein' is more important than any _stupid_ report, sir," Fanny's cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment and she scrambled to salute her Supreme Leader.

A warm twinge crept up Rachel's back, bringing her to embrace the girl standing before her with a sigh. "Thanks Fanny…"

Reluctant at first, Fanny tapped her palm against Rachel's back as she eased into the hug. "No problem sir… But ah, can I ask ye' something?" taking herself away from her own embrace, Rachel nodded, cueing Fanny to ask her question, "can ye' tell me who you have in mind for leadership?" her question was answered by Rachel groaning and slapping her palm to the bridge of her nose in aggravation. "…Is that a no?"

* * *

><p>Sector L, like after every broadcast, had grown into a flurry of praise and congratulations to their reporters that everyone joined in on; except for this time, their leader, Numbuh 10. As her team went into their post-show congratulatory celebrations, Numbuh 10 had slipped out into the main hallway of her tree house. "Riley, you crafty fox, you," whispering to herself, she crossed her arms in front of her green vested chest while looking out into the cool, Louisianan night, "you know just what to say to get everyone riled up."<p>

Content with looking outside the wide hallway window alone, Riley relaxed her shoulders with a warm smile at the cool night life outside, regarding the small twinkles in the sky behind the small, light streams of fading clouds. In the middle of her relishing of the night sky, jade eyes easing softly at the sky above, a small vibration shook the midsection pocket in her woolen vest, snapping her back to earth with a surprised blink. Fishing one of her hands into the pocket, she quickly swiped out a small cell phone and moved it to her eyes, reading the ID on the small screen on the front. Joy quickly consumed her visage as she read the name of the caller and flipped the receiver open and pressed it to the side of her face. "Nigel, how's my favorite cousin?" she chirped sweetly into her phone, starting a small pace down the hallway as she listened to his reply.

A moment passed of her silence before she let out a pleased giggle and sighed pleased. "So you caught tonight's show?" she joked, she knew all to well that Numbuh 1, even before they found out about their relationship, was one of the KNN's top viewers, "…thanks Nigel. I just hope 11.0 can come up with a better past comment after his next report." A dismissive sigh escaped her lips before she answered her own question, "that's not gonna happen though… But hey, that's why I keep him on co-anchor. He's a people person… And I mean, _someone'_s got to think he's funny right?" another smile grew onto her face along with a brow raise; joking with her cousin had started to be a part of her weekly life; much to both their enjoyment.

"Ah… Anyway, you called me for something. So what can I do you for?" as she said that, she couldn't help but think it was a little odd to say that, but brushed it off. "…Uh-huh… Uh, no. I haven't talked to Rachel… why?" Riley's tone started to grow a tad concerned, along with her light red brow furrowing. "…I got the information from an interview we did… No, she didn't say don't tell anyone, so I reported it…" she tried to keep up with what Nigel told her on the other line, but word by word, she started to feel just what was wrong.

"…Aw crud," she groaned, seating herself down on the frame of the window, resting the back of her head on the glass screen. "…No Nigel, you're right. I screwed up! I can only imagine what's happening to Rachel on the Moon Base…" suddenly, a sharp narrow of her jade eyes came across Riley's face and she jumped up onto her feet and away from the window. "I'll make this right… No Nigel, I'll handle it by myself, I made this mess so I need to clean it…" Riley took the phone away from her ear for a second, then grinned brightly while bringing it back to her ear, "but I _may_ call on you later… Don't worry, everything will work out. I'm Numbuh 10; I never screw up… Alright, name another time," Riley snapped back with a scowl, but shook her head.

"Gah, never mind. I'll call you later Nigel; take care," before she could close her phone, she heard a question come over the receiver which made her face go to shocked and ashamed before answering. "Nigel! This isn't the time to ask that! Besides… she didn't say who she had in mind…" letting out a final laugh over the phone, she clicked the phone closed and tucked the small device back into her vest pocket.

Taking a final look out into the cool night, Numbuh 10 moved back to the studio where the rest of her team was still conversing about what they'll do next show. "Sector L, attention!" Riley called out, immediately getting her sector's undivided attention, which made her smirk over how loyal and attentive they were to her, "Team, I'm going to the Moon Base for awhile. I'll be back tomorrow before the show," she directed them in a commanding but friendly tone.

"Who's in charge while you're gone, Numbuh 10?" her co-anchor asked eagerly, over flowing with hope she would pick him.

"I'll only be gone a day…" Riley reiterated with a tad bit of annoyance in her tone, but saw 11.0 had slumped his shoulders defectively, "Buuuut… I guess someone has to be in charge to handle the guy that delivers ice cream rations and answer any calls we get. Soo… Numbuh 11.0, you can be temporary leader," a sigh displayed her attempt to prevent anyone from being upset, but it only lifted her replacement's spirit.

"Thank you sir. And don't worry, I'll _anchor_ our team down while you're gone," he saluted, straining the word anchor which only made the lot of Sector L groan along with Riley.

"Right… I'm already regretting that… See you later team," receiving quick salutes from her team, Riley turned off to the base's docking bay, and to her team's S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Opening the ship door, she strode in and sat herself down into the driver's seat. In minutes, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s engine's hummed at the ready and prepared to lift off. "…Now how do you drive this thing?" Riley questioned seconds before the thrusters in the back of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. exploded their force out and fired its way out into the air and away from the Tree House; resounding with it the terrified scream of Numbuh 10.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the end to a fun little story... Or at least the chapter, I plan at least two more chapters for this to wrap it all up. And who knows? Maybe Numbuh 10 will end up with someone... Maybe Rachel will... Maybe that piece of ham over there will-Who knows? Well, I do, but I aim for you all to enjoy yourself none the less.<strong>

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


End file.
